


每天都在逼我对象唱情歌1

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 傲罗队长哈利•波特为了抓捕食死徒喝下了变性魔药，在将逃犯缉拿归案后和另外一个食死徒发生了激烈搏斗，导致腰部受伤无法上班。而这一切都可以由为他开病假证明的治疗师德拉科•马尔福证明！





	每天都在逼我对象唱情歌1

“黑的那根在谁手里？”  
傲罗们一个一个地张开手心，他们的木棍全是白的。  
只剩哈利和罗恩了。  
罗恩颤颤巍巍张开了左手，白色。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！梅林保佑梅林保佑！我不用喝魔药！！”罗恩和其余的傲罗们欣喜若狂，颇有些幸灾乐祸的看着他们的主任——哈利·波特。  
哈利认命地张开手，果然是黑色的。他痛苦地捂上眼睛。  
“魔药拿来。”哈利接过魔药后匆匆跑到自己的办公室里喝下了魔药。喝完后，他看了看瓶子上写的标签和注释——变性魔药，喝下后将保持异性身材六个小时。  
哈利脱下衣服，看着胸前鼓起来的两团肉，软软的，手感好像还可以。他没有任何羞耻心地戳了戳自己的胸。拿出赫敏之前给倒霉的傲罗——也就是他自己——准备的衣服穿上。  
因为是第一次接触女生的衣物，他有些笨拙，费了好久的劲才扣上内衣的扣子。他又掏出一件黑色的网纱长袖上衣胡乱地往身上套。外套是一件皮质的朋克小马甲，堪堪遮住胸，露出大片大片网纱下纤细柔软的腰肢皮肤。下半身套上一条和男生平角裤没什么区别的皮质热裤，又穿上不到膝盖的特工袜，最后蹬一双高跟及踝皮靴，哈利看着镜子里的自己，感觉就像是一个性感的摇滚女郎。赫敏....怎么会有这些衣服？  
哈利的能力仅限于穿好衣服，对于发型和妆容他可是束手无策——梅林作证！他是个货真价实的男孩子！他和其他男孩子的区别仅仅在于性取向！！  
哈利推开门，迎接他的是一片轻佻的口哨声。哈利平常和属下们相处得很愉快，彼此之间也没什么上下级的关系，都是像朋友一样相处，也会开开玩笑。他从没想过有一天他会如此像迫切地需要威严。  
可不能怪他们，任谁在满是大老爷们的傲罗司里待上半年——见到的女性除了是魔法部威严的官员就是无恶不作的食死徒残余力量——都会惊叹于哈利这个有着小巧瓜子脸和黑色大波浪，穿着性感，身材一流的前男傲罗。  
赫敏见到哈利也是愣了一下，“说实话，哈利，你当个女生也不错！啧啧，你这身打扮要是被德拉科看见了....啧啧，难以想象。”  
“绝对！绝对不能告诉德拉科！所有人！”哈利气势汹汹地举起魔杖转了一圈，指着每一个人，逼他们发誓，绝对不以任何的方式告诉德拉科，不然就喝一个月的变性魔药！

“多尔芬·罗尔，在逃食死徒，是最近走私神奇动物的头目。我们这次的目标就是活捉罗尔，找到失踪的神奇动物，为他走私和食死徒的身份定罪。他警惕性很高，之前几次行动失败都是因为他看出了我们的伪装！这一次，我们换一种方式接近他。根据手中的资料，”哈利顿了顿，他闭着眼睛深吸了一口气，“他对于我这样装扮的女性有极大的好感，”罗恩赫敏和剩下的傲罗们吃吃地笑了起来。  
哈利没好气地白了他们一眼，变出了一身黑袍子，将自己裹得严严实实的。

 

德拉科坐在酒吧里，看着吧台旁边穿着性感热辣活像风月场所活招牌的夫人——哈利·波特·马尔福——正装出一副饶有趣味的样子跟旁边那个大腹便便的地中海聊天。  
该死。我威逼利诱了那么多次他都义正严辞地拒绝了，这次倒是英勇献身为了一个食死徒出卖色相。呵，多么伟大的无私奉献的格兰芬多！  
酒吧里的乐队演奏着当下最流行的音乐，哈利听着从未听过的歌，跟对面的食死徒“气氛和谐”地聊着天——德拉科能不能别再盯着我了！他没发现罗尔已经看了他好几回了吗？  
“来吧，这位美丽的小姐，尝尝我为您点的这杯红粉佳人，这可是最配您的酒啦！”罗尔身体前倾，慢慢靠近哈利，他凑到哈利的耳边，“不知这位不知名的美人是否愿意参观一下我的公寓？您可是第一位啊。”  
哈利忍住耳边罗尔带着浓烈酒味的呵气带来的酥酥麻麻的感觉——他的耳朵很敏感，这也是德拉科最喜欢的地方，只要轻轻呵一口气，吻一下，咬一下，哈利往往就会脸红地默认他的想入非非。  
德拉科的手紧紧握成拳头，看着自己的夫人就这么被调戏，他哪里还坐得住。他走到吧台，要了一杯玛格丽特，端着酒杯朝哈利走去。  
“原谅我吧，夫人？嗯？我知道错了。”德拉科推开罗尔和哈利面前那杯明显加过料的红粉佳人，将自己带过来的玛格丽特呈上，“你瞧，我特意给你点的玛格丽特，别生气了。你知道我最看不得你和其他男人凑得那么近，尤其是这种又老又胖还丑得像一只地精的，你就算是要我吃醋也得找个看得过去的吧？嗯？”德拉科半环着哈利，陪笑着哄着哈利，将一个惹得夫人生气后不得不来赔罪的好男人演得淋漓尽致。  
“小伙子，你没看见这位姑娘明显不乐意吗？你这搭讪的手段也太可耻了！竟然一上来就说人家是你的夫人？我看这位小姐可还没有....”哈利举起左手向罗尔展示了那颗鸽子蛋。  
“除你武器！”哈利向罗恩做出攻击的手势，迅速给了罗尔一个缴械咒。  
罗尔也算是身经百战了，当即躲开咒语开始反击。  
“钻心剜骨！”  
德拉科扑倒哈利，确认咒语没有打在任何一个人身上后，他拉着哈利躲到吧台里面，看着傲罗们各自行动，有的去疏散人群，有的开始呵罗尔搏斗。  
哈利脱下不方便行动的高跟靴，变出一双运动鞋，和德拉科一起加入战局。  
这次行动以哈利在罗尔身后发射的昏睡咒击中罗尔而拉下帷幕。傲罗们将罗尔捆得严严实实的带回了魔法部。

两对小夫妻倒是借着留下来打扫的借口喝起了酒，开始享受接下来的夜晚。  
格兰芬多铁三角倒是做了做样子，扶起几张凳子桌子，用了几个恢复如初和清洁一新。  
德拉科上了台，拿起乐队落在酒吧的吉他，确定音准无误后，冲着哈利挥了挥手。  
他坐在椅子上，摆正话筒，轻柔的吉他声响了起来，随之而来的是温柔低沉的男声：

I got these fresh eyes,Never seen you before like this. My god you’re beautiful  
我看到了一个全新的你，天哪，你真漂亮！

It’s like the first time when we open the door. Before we got used to usual  
就像我们第一次开门时那样，在我们习以为常之前。

It might seem superficial,Stereotypical man  
这听起来可能肤浅又老套

You dress up just a little and I’m like  
“Ohhh damn”  
但是你穿得那么少，我简直把持不住

So suddenly Im in love with a stranger,I can’t believe that she is mine  
突然之间我爱上了一个陌生人，我不敢相信她是我的

Now all I see is you with fresh eyes   
我的眼里全是焕然一新的你，

So suddenly Im in love with a stranger,I can’t believe that she is mine  
突然之间我爱上了一个陌生人，我不敢相信她是我的

Now all I see is you with fresh eyes   
我的眼里全是焕然一新的你，

Appreciation ,well ,It comes and it goes  
But I Ill ride that wave with you  
欣赏的目光来来去去，但是我会与你一起乘风破浪

It’s human nature to miss what’s under your nose  
人类的天性让我忘记了语言

Til you til you remind a fool,Maybe all of this is simple  
直到，直到你提醒了我，一切就是这么简单

My hearts unconditional yeah  
我的心毫无保留

You dress up just a little and I’m like  
“Ohhh damn”  
但是你穿得那么少，我简直把持不住

So suddenly Im in love with a stranger,I can’t believe that she is mine  
突然之间我爱上了一个陌生人，我不敢相信她是我的

.........

If I could bottle this up Bottle bottle this up I would  
如果我能把一切保存起来，我会这么做的

I would bottle this up Bottle bottle this up I would  
我想要把这一切封存，真的

Cause you’re gorgeous in this moment  
If I could bottle this up I would  
真想永远留住这一刻

So suddenly Im in love with a stranger,I can’t believe that she is mine  
突然之间我爱上了一个陌生人，我不敢相信她是我的

Now all I see is you with fresh eyes   
我的眼里全是焕然一新的你，

So suddenly Im in love with a stranger,I can’t believe that she is mine  
突然之间我爱上了一个陌生人，我不敢相信她是我的

Now all I see is you with fresh eyes   
我的眼里全是焕然一新的你

 

罗恩和赫敏坐在后排的椅子上，看着德拉科一边唱歌一边冲着哈利各种挑眉微笑眨眼，眼神里满满都是对哈利今天装扮的赞叹。  
罗恩看了看哈利的衣服，又扭头看了看赫敏：“赫敏，我想.....”  
赫敏捂住了罗恩的嘴：“不，你不想，我们别打扰他们了，回家吧。”她拉起罗恩幻影移形，消失在了酒吧里。

 

哈利的脸都要红透了。他就知道德拉科会有这么一个反应。他假装低头喝酒，避开德拉科炽热并且充满暗示性的目光。他想要回头寻求赫敏罗恩的帮助，可他们早就走了，偌大的酒吧里只剩下了他和德拉科两个人。  
德拉科唱完歌，跳下舞台，迈着他那踩点精准的马尔福家独传步伐走到了哈利面前。  
“我觉得我们应该好好享受一下这一刻，哈利。”德拉科从哈利手中夺过酒杯，将哈利一个公主抱揽到怀里，坐在桌子上就开始进行他脑内演练了无数遍的场景。  
他们交换了无数个充满酒味的吻，场地从桌子到沙发再到吧台。德拉科有些控制不住自己，他能明显感到自己的某个部位开始长大，发热发烫。  
德拉科扯开哈利的衣服，啃咬着哈利的锁骨望梅止渴。  
突然，德拉科感到怀里的哈利手感变了，不再柔软，变得...  
他停下，看了看眼前恢复原状的哈利。他也感受到了哈利的某个部位在慢慢发热发烫。  
哈利眼角微红，嘴唇红肿，衣衫被德拉科扯开，双腿交缠在德拉科的腰间，他挑衅地看了一眼德拉科。  
德拉科不得不承认，这样的哈利比之前的女体更让他把持不住。  
哈利恶意地用自己的胯顶了顶德拉科蠢蠢欲动的欲望，他抬眼看着他的先生。  
德拉科被哈利撩拨得几欲发射，他低头吻了吻哈利的伤疤，“ohhhh，damn.”  
一个幻影移形去了他们的卧室。

 

第二天早上，赫敏桌上出现了一张圣芒戈医院盖章的病假证明，上面写着哈利在昨晚与食死徒的搏斗中腰部受伤，需要在家里静养三天。证明医生一栏赫然签着德拉科·马尔福几个字。  
赫敏随手撕了病假证明，纵欲过度还要找借口，真是不要脸。


End file.
